First Command
by Pret-Visiona
Summary: The story of Archie from Muzillac to Mutiny, how he passed his examination, but more importantly, How he was given command of a ship bound for portsmouth. rated T for safety
1. examination

**Author's comments:** Hello!

This little number is actually an apology (mainly to **Ash Phox**) about deleting my other Pro-Archie Fanfiction, **New Beginnings**. It wasn't going anywhere, and I figured that seeing as this one would address the same sort of issues and not suck, I might as well delete the other! **So. Sorry Ash Phox, because you were my biggest Supporter (You and What-Is-That) and I deleted the Fic! This Fiction is for you!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hornblower, but Archie is in my cupboard right now...I'd better let him out for some fresh air...grins evilly

**Warning:** **If you are not an Archie supporter,** **Don't read this,** if you think that he is a woosy girl, **SHUT UP! He rules!** and you won't like this anyway, because **Horatio isn't in it very much.**

* * *

Archie Kennedy sat outside the examination room, fiddling with the hat in his hands. 

He recited the different signals in his head and pictured their flags, he envisioned difficult situations which he would have to get out of.

He squeezed the life out his hat and felt like throwing up.

There were only three midshipmen other than him left in the entrance hall to what Horatio had described as a room small enough to be stuffy, yet large enough to insert the admirals' power. That hadn't made Archie feel much better.

Horatio had been tutoring Archie for a month now. the latter sailor smiled:

* * *

_Archie ducked his head as he stepped into the officer's mess. Horatio was sitting there looking melancholy and evidently feeling rather sorry for himself. It had been already a month since their escape from Muzillac but Horatio still had moments like these and fitful dreams._

_Archie walked in and sat down._

_Horatio looked up at him. The young man seemd pale and distracted. Horatio noted that he looked like he himself had when he had found out about his examination…His examination!_

_"Archie!" Horatio said excitedly, he was sure of it now, Archie had that shell-shocked look on his face, "Captain Pellew told you about your examination, didn't he?"_

_"Hm? Oh, yes." Archie seemed rather off-colour, "We dock in Portsmouth in one month. He said he wanted to give mea lot of notice."_

_Horatio nearly kicked himself, he had been so caught up in his own misery he had forgotten that Archie would soon be having his examination for lieutenant! And they only had a month to study! All this time Archie had been concentrating on comforting him, when they should have been concentrating on study!

* * *

_

Horatio had spent all the time he wasn't on duty or eating studying with Archie.

"Mister Harem" Called an imposing voice from the exam room

The pale, blonde young man –who looked a little green- rose and walked into the room, with only one final, scared glance of desperation back at Archie.

Ten minutes later, he emerged.

"Any luck?" called Archie

The young man shook his head and charged through the exit, head down, eyes glassy.

"Mister Kennedy" Archie felt fear boil his insides and he felt a terrible tingling feeling in his toes and a weakness in his knees as his feet refused to move.

"Mister Kennedy?" The man called again. Archie took a deep breath and plunged through the doors.

The room was just as Horatio had described it. Down to the large telescopic glass at the window.

"Mister Kennedy, your papers, please."

Archie placed the papers on the table and looked at his examiners.

Admiral Chalk. He had been a lieutenant only a few years ago, when Jack Simpson was still alive. He had climbed up the ranks quickly.

The second one Archie recognised as Admiral Gilbertson, a just admiral if ever there was one.

And the third, Admiral O'Reilly, Archie knew to be a harsh man, the sort of man who-if rumours were correct- served his men stale biscuits and old beef while he still dined on mounds of weevil-less biscuit and the freshest beef. Some even rumoured he kept fruit for the first weeks of a voyage.

Fruit! On a frigate!

Archie shook his mind clear and tried to concentrate on what admiral Chalk was saying.

"Well, these papers seem to be in order, Mister Kennedy, so please, sit down, if you would."

"Mister Kennedy, let us get right into it," said Admiral Chalk, "You are aboard a 74 gunner, with three gun decks, and you have foolishly run aground alongside a cliff, while the seabed is not rocky, you have managed to hole your ship in one place. The hole is very minor. How do you rectify this situation, Mister Kennedy?"

Archie breathed and considered the question.

"W-well, first, sir I would take a reading of the fathoms,"

Admiral O'Reilly and Admiral Gilbertson laughed,

"A reading of the fathoms, boy?" Snorted O'Reilly, "You're run aground, knowing how many fathoms deep the water is won't help you!"

Admiral Chalk cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable,

"Now, now, Gentlemen, Mister Kennedy was merely being cautious," he said, "please continue, Mister Kennedy."

Archie was not discouraged by the incident, in fact, it made him more determined do succeed. He addressed Admiral Chalk,

"May I ask, sir, is the ship run aground port or starboard?"

Chalk raised an eyebrow,

"Starboard, Mister Kennedy,"

"And where exactly is the hole?"

"Uh, it is…under the lower gun deck, port."

Archie considered this, then said:

"Sir, I would first fire all the starboard broadsides,"

He grinned inwardly at the stunned expressions on the examiners' faces,

"To break the suction, to shake the ship off the sand bank, sir!"(a/n sound familiar?) Archie said excitedly,

"Then I would…"

He paused, what was it that Horatio had done on the Marie Gallante? Of course, the spare sail,

"Then, sir, once I was free, I would take a sail and place it over the hole as a temproary measure, then I would sail to the nearest port!"

He tried not to smile broadly at the admirals.

Chalk was looking impressed, Gilbertson thoughtful, and O'Reilly scathingly doubtful.

"Firing the Starboard broadsides would shake the hole apart and make it bigger, Kennedy." He said

"With all due respect, sir, Admiral Chalk told me that the hole was port. It would not be affected by the firing of the broadsides.If it were Starboard I would be inclined to take another course of action, of course, sir.

O'Reilly scowled, displeased, "It's too risky, Kennedy,"

"But isn't any course of action you take in that situation going to be risky, O'Reilly?" said Gilbertson, speaking for the first time, "I think the boy has taken the safest and quickest course, which is always best, especially if you're in enemy territory."

"Gilbertson is right, O'Reilly," said Chalk, "I think the boy has taken a very appropriate course of action. It is certainly better than the boy who told us he would leave it to his captain," Chalk laughed, "I think we can give you your commission, Kennedy, yes, Mister Gilbertson, Mister O'Reilly?"

There was a vehement "Yes" from Gilbertson and an incoherent muttering from O'Reilly which Archie took to mean: "Very well"

Chalk handed him his paperwork.

"Congratulations, Mister Kennedy. If you continue to use logic like that, you will go far."

* * *

How did you like the first chapter? The ship will come in next chapter, I swear! 

Did you love it? like it? review and...I'll give you all a** million dollars** in hugs!

And, yes, that breaking the suction thing was from Mtuiny...or was it episode six?

anyway, I couldn't think of anything else! So i figure Horatio's stroke of brilliance was Archie's doing!

My most humble and abject apologies if you think the sailing mumbo jumbo sucks. It will be much better next time! I promise!

Love you all!

PretJB4eva


	2. Mystery of the sloop

**A/n: HI! **Am I good, or what? I updated! Although, I know, it's about time...

So this chapter, our little Archie is all grown up, and he gets his very first command! YAY! I'm so happy. : Wipes away tear:

Sorry about how long it took to update this baby, but I was having some serious trouble, considering from this point on, FC is no longer fluff, and shall actually have a plot...

Anyway, it's here now.

Oh, and, artistic license, mes amis, I have decided that Wellard didn't have enough quirks in his personality -unlike Archie, with his lip-licking, blinking, nose-scrunching ways- so I gave him a few. See if you can pick 'em.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the deliciously cute sailor that is Archie. Nor do I own Matthews, Styles, Oldroyd or any of the other men. Thank God.

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Archie Kennedy turned on his heel and paced the main deck once more, his new boots clicking as they made contact with the battle-worn yet proud boards of the _Indefatigable_. 

He paused at the sound of the ship's bell.

One…two…three…four…five.

It was five bells of the first watch (that would be ten thirty pm, people), and Archie was on duty.

With a click of his well-clad heels, the brand new lieutenant resumed his pacing of the deck, pausing occasionally to survey the horizon and check that various parts –and people- of the ship were functioning as required.

Archie loved this watch. There was very little activity, and one could simply watch the still waters, with no sound but the creaking of the ship, and the occasional offhand remark to your fellow officer.

Archie smiled slightly as he remembered two weeks ago in Portsmouth, when he had told everyone of his success in receiving his commission…

* * *

_Flashback (_a/n haha, funny : looks at blank faces of readers: oh, come on, the entire thing is a flashback…: crickets:sighs: never mind.) 

Archie fiddled with the brand new hat in his hands. After passing his exam, he had gone straight to his father's tailor to have his uniform made up.

Now he was sitting in the Jolly Boat, so close to boarding the _Indy_ and eager to see the expression on Horatio's face when he found out Archie had succeeded.

In order to calm his excited nerves, Archie surveyed the boat's passengers.

To his surprise, there was only one boy–aside from the urchins who rowed the vessel- a brand new midshipman for the _Indy_. Archie smiled encouragingly at the young teenager, whose freckles, dark eyes and black hair clashed against the sickly green colour on his face.

Archie turned back to the front and grinned at the thought of another young man who had come onto a ship a few years ago with a similarly terrified expression.

As they neared closer to the _Indefatigable_, Archie spotted a tall, pale Englishman standing on the deck, apparently jumping about in an uncharacteristically edgy manner.

Archie's grin widened.

_How amusing_ he thought, rearranging his features, _I think I shall blow the dust from my acting skills…_

Horatio danced from foot-to-foot restlessly as he waited on duty for Archie to return.

In fact, it wasn't his watch at all, but Hornblower had offered his services in order to await his friend's return.

Horatio swept his gaze over the bay once again, and instantly he saw Jolly Boat heading towards their ship. Horatio snatched his glass from its place at his hip and brought it to his eye.

Yes! There, Archie and a midshipman were sitting in the unsteady rowboat; Horatio pressed his eye into the glass, so that it cut into his eye socket. As the boat approached, he saw that Archie's face was blank and his eyes motionless.

Horatio's hand dropped to his side.

He couldn't have failed, could he? They'd worked so hard, Horatio was sure Archie was ready.

The jolly boat had come alongside the frigate, and Horatio dropped his head as Archie's head bobbed into view.

Horatio kept his eyes to the ground, too afraid to look up.

He heard Archie landing on deck, and approaching him. The nervous third lieutenant looked up...

Archie was standing, resplendant in his brand new lieutenant's uniform. Horatio gave a cry, and reached out to shake Archie's hand. Archie accepted with a silly grin on his face as Horatio clapped him on the back.

Horatio finally let out the breath he had been holding and turned to the crew:

"We must welcome _lieutenant_ Archie Kennedy back to the _Indy_." He told them, resulting in a _Huzzah!_ from the ship's company.

Archie blushed and nodded appreciatively. Turning slightly to hide his red face and giddy grin, Archie noticed that the young midshipman that had been on the Jolly Boat with him was struggling to climb aboard the frigate.

Walking over, Archie held out a hand to the boy- who took it gratefully and clambered aboard, tripping and ending in a heap at Archie's feet.

Archie grinned and leant down, hoisting the boy up by his elbows. There was a scatter of laughter from some of the crew who had been standing by watching the incident.

The young man looked down, reddening furiously and biting his lip. Archie turned on the men.

"Would you like a dozen at the gratings each?" he hissed furiously, "Show some respect for your superior officer!"

A couple of men bowed their head shamefully, though most just muttered an insincere: "Sorry, sir."

Horatio, realising that Archie was no longer standing behind him, turned around in time to see the entire display, and quirked an eyebrow at this display of leadership- a sight that was becoming more and more frequent.

Archie truned back to Wellard and dusted his shoulder off briskly,

"Don't mind them," Archie said, his voice low, "They're not so bad once you give them a reason to respect and trust you."

A little louder, he asked,

"What is your name, lad?" At this, Horatio's eyebrows - both of them this time- flew straight up at the brisk, yet almost brotherlytone Archie's voice had taken.

"W-wellard, sir. Midshipman Henry Wellard." the frightened boy replied. Archie nodded,

"I am Midshi- Lieutenant Kennedy," he stated, "if you need any help,be sure to ask myself, or Lieutenant Hornblower here," he said gesturing behind him.

Horatio nodded,

"And now," said Horatio, "you must report to the officer of the watch, Lieutenant Bracegirdle, who is aft at the moment."

"Aye, aye, sir," he said, hesitating for a moment, before turning towards the bow.With an amused smile, Archie grabbed the boy by the shoulders and spun him around so that his was facing the stern,

"Aft is that way, Mister Wellard," He said, giving the boy a little push, "look for the jovial old bald man." he called.

With a chuckle, Archie turned back to Horatio, to find his friend surveying him like a very interesting set of orders.

"What?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Horatio shook his head,

"You are fitting into your new shoes very well, Archie," he said with a smile, "and I'm glad to finally see you where you belong."

Archie grinned, and clapped Horatio's back,

"Then we are both glad, my friend," He said. He gazed off towards the stern,"funny boy, young Wellard, isn't he?"

Horatio nodded, and said,

"Reminds me of me when I first came aboard the _Justinian; _so introverted, so frightened-"

"So green and seasick." Archie interrupted.

Horatio rolled his eyes and headed down to the wardroom. Archie turned and set out for the Captain's cabin.

* * *

_Present (a/n_ in a manner of speaking) 

Archie smiled again at the memory, and pulled a small pocket watch from his jacket. It wasn't much good for telling the time, as the waves, the salt and the sea water prevented it from being entirely accurate, but Archie liked to look at it. It was an heirloom, and it was beautiful. He clicked it closed and sighed. He still had another few hours to go on this watch.

Archie walked to the foc'sl and watched as the wind blew, and the few clouds that were out obscured the half moon.

The bell rang again, six times- Eleven O'clock.

The sound of footsteps heralded the officer who was to take over from Biggs. Archie was glad, the middle aged man was boring, and all he talked about was his _'girl back home'_

Biggs left and his replacement came to stand next to Archie, and saluted,

"Good evening, sir." he said. Archie smiled, the boy's confidence had grown under his care, and Archie was surprised to find that the boy had actually begun to look up to him, to respect him. Pride and a feeling protectiveness rose in Archie's chest as he replied,

"It is indeed, Mister Wellard," replied Archie, "and a perfect wind for the _Indy_."

With a salute, Wellard went to patrol the main deck.

Archie remained where he was for a few minutes, until a cry broke the silence of the night.

"Sir!" called Wellard, "Sir! I think you need to see this!"

Archie hurried down to the midship, where Wellard was staring out to starboard, looking horrified.

"What is it, Mister Wellard?" Wellard pointed to two dark shapes in the water. They were a fair way away yet, but Archie's sharp eye saw that one of the two shapes was a clipper, and he knew very well that those French clippers could close in on a frigate from several miles in mere minutes.

Archie whipped out his glass and squinted through the scope. The moon was too dark to be sure, but Archie's instinct told him that the ships were French.

Archie quelled the panic that was threatening to overwhelm him, and roared,

"Beat to quarters!"

The first to arrive were the marines, who blew their whistles and beat their drums.

Wellard left to pass the word around the lower decks as the captain marched briskly up to Archie,

"What is it, Mister Kennedy?" he asked.

"Two ships to starboard, sir, I can't be positive, but I think they are French." replied Archie.

Pellew grunted and raised his glass to his eye.

"I think you are right, Mister Kennedy," he said, turning, he marched to the foc'sl and roared, "Pass the word to open the ports!"

Horatio ran up, shrugging on his jacket, as Archie walked to stand behind the Captain,

"What is it, Archie?" whispered Horatio, coming to stand next to the fourth lieutenant.

"Two ships to starboard," said Archie, pointing to the ships, which were much clearer now,"but i can't understand it, Horatio."

"What can't you understand?"

"Well, one of those is definintely a clipper, and the other seems to be a sloop," Archie replied, "now, why would a French clipper of such calibre be protecting a mere sloop?"

Horatio thought about it for a minute, as they both surveyed the activity on the main deck, before replying,

"There is something very important on that sloop, I think, Archie. Something our enemies do not want found."

"Orders? Papers? Battle Plans? Perhaps even an important political figure?"

"We can only guess," interjected the captain suddenly, "but for now, what do you suggest we do with the ships, Mister Kennedy?"

Archie jumped at being entrusted with such a question,

"I think, sir..." he ventured, "I think that it does not matter so much about the clipper, but the sloop should be kept, so that we may discover what they are hiding."

Pellew nodded his approval,

"Very well, you agree, Mister Hornblower?"

"Yes, sir, it makes sense."

The two ships were now close enough that Archie could see their colours.

"French, sir." he said quietly. Pellew nodded.

"Very well, men, take your places, we will fire broadsides on the clipper, and chase the sloop until she strikes her colours!"

Archie and Horatio stood behind their gunners, ready to roar _'fire!'._

Horatio spotted Wellard looking confused and nudged Archie.

"Mister Wellard," he called, "Come stand here. All you must do is yell your loudest."

* * *

"_Fire!"_

_"Fire!"_

_"Fi-Yah!"_

_"Faah!"_

_"Fire!" _

Blow after blow crippled the clipper, as the _Indy_ let the French ship feel the brunt of her cannons, taking very few hits herself-  
And the clipper- the _esprit du vent_ (sorry, my French sucks...supposed to mean spirit of the wind) she was called- soon struck down her colours and, consequently, Pellew ordered it into Horatio's command.

Archie felt a stab of jealousy as he shook Horatio's hand, which was quickly followed by a pang of guilt; Horatio was the obvious choice, and he had worked hard for his position on the _Indy_.  
Archie could not- and would not- begrudge him that.

Pellew came to stand beside Archie. Clearing his throat, the man nodded his head to the remaining sloop,

"I am very cautious of that sloop, Mr. Kennedy," he said gruffly, "I believe it needs to be treated with the same far and respect as a loaded gun."

Archie nodded,

"I would have to agree, sir, a supply ship would not normally warrant the protection of one of the finest sloops France has to offer."

Pellew grunted and nodded approvingly. Archie heaved a sigh of relief, grateful that his comment was not seen as impertinent.

"Lieutenant's command, then, and perhaps one Midshipman," said Pellew, Archie held his breath, could he possibly mean...? "Mister Kennedy, you will take command of her, and take one Midshipman and six ratings."

Archie's eyes widened, and he saluted,

"Aye, aye, sir," he said, desperately trying not to grin openly, "May I suggest Midshipman Wellard, sir?"

Pellew nodded, "I was considering him," he agreed, "and you know him best of all the men, no?"

Archie nodded, surprised that Pellew had been paying so much attention to his actions.

"Very well, then." Pellew turned and barked an order to a scowling, jealous Biggs.

* * *

Archie straightened his hat and stepped up to the focs'l, Wellard clambered aboard and came to stand respectfully behind Archie, 

"I-I wanted to thank you, sir." he stammered nervously, once again looking down and biting his lip,

Archie glanced back, feeling very much the able captain at this moment,

"Head up, Mister Wellard, and think nothing of it. You well and truly deserved this."

The boy smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, sir."

Together, they watched the activity below, as the sloop sailed away from the sunset, the _Indy_, and relative safety- neither man nor boy knowing of the mysteries and hardships ahead.

(a/n no pun intended )

* * *

: sighs in relief and wipes brow: phew, that was hard work, but also my favourite chapter! Let me know what you think! 

**Next Chapter: **Archie tossed and turned in his cot, pondering the mystery of the clipper and the sloop. What was so important about this particular sloop? Putting on his uniform and throwing his coat over his arm, Archie left his cabin, heading above decks for some fresh air. He passed the corridor that led to the storerooms and hesitated, before heading there instead.  
He leant against the wall and surveyed the prisoners. Everything seemed normal.

Stepping forward, Archie ran his hands through his hair, peering closer at each and every man there. One of the ratings rolled over, and Archie gasped as a medallion on a chain fell out from under the sailor's shirt.

The rating opened an eye, and raised an eyebrow at the shocked expression on his captor and captain's face.

"Hello, Archie," the rating said evenly, "long time, no see."


End file.
